


Jealous Lover

by That_Bitch_Snitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jealousy, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Safeword Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Bitch_Snitch/pseuds/That_Bitch_Snitch
Summary: Rex attracts attention while working on a mission and Maul doesn't like it.
Relationships: Darth Maul/CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Jealous Lover

**Author's Note:**

> the masses have spoken and I must answer. read the tags, people

Rex's contact meets him in a cantina on the seedy side of town, which isn't unusual. Maul insists on tagging along, which _is._

"I can take care of myself, you know," Rex tells him, more amused than anything. It's endearing, in its way - Rex can admit to himself that he likes being worried about. "You don't need to follow me around like a -" he tries to think of a suitably ridiculous comparison, "- kicked porg hatchling."

It works. Maul glares at him. "A _kicked porg hatchling?"_ he repeats, incredulity dripping from every syllable.

Rex snickers as he ducks into the cantina, leaving Maul outside grumbling dire (empty) threats about leaving Rex to fend for himself the next time the Inquisitors come knocking, see how well that turns out -

The door doesn't quite shut behind Rex before Maul slips inside, taking his place at Rex's side.

The meeting goes about as expected - the contact's information fills in some gaps in Imperial supply routes that Rex has been trying to untangle for weeks, now, but the information is only helpful when arrayed against the expansive network of intelligence he already has on this planetary sector. Still, intel is intel, and this contact has a solid track record. If Rex can be said to have favorites among his network, this one would count.

"So anyway," the contact says casually, examining his nails. "Hope that helps." He glances at Rex's half-full glass, light green eyes narrowed in speculation. "Can I buy you a drink? Y'know," he grins briefly, "to celebrate our partnership."

(Maul, who has been growing steadily more ill-tempered as the meeting wore on, growls.)

Rex barely suppresses a snort. His contact is a perpetual flirt, but the one time Rex dared him to put his money where his mouth was (before he and Maul had reached their current... agreement), he backed off with a flustered apology that turned his pale skin almost as red as Maul. "I'm flattered," Rex replies, matching his contact's tone exactly. "Unfortunately, I'm driving."

 _What do you mean,_ _'unfortunately',_ is written across Maul's face. Rex is a professional and doesn't roll his eyes - he'd _told_ Maul what this contact was like. He'd told him ages ago, actually.

The contact's grin only widens. "Well, you could always come back to my place -"

Rex puts out a hand to stop Maul from lunging across the table.

"- and your friend's welcome too," his contact adds, before making a hasty exit and leaving Rex with the tab, _like always._

Maul's eyes are narrowed as he watches the shock of red hair disappear into the crowd. "I do not like him."

"You're cute when you're jealous," is all Rex says in response, leaning back in the booth and stretching languidly.

Immediately, Maul wraps an arm around Rex's waist and pulls him close. _"You_ are insufferable," he retorts, sliding a proprietary hand up Rex's thigh. "And you're going to pay for it."

Rex grins, stealing a kiss while Maul is busy glowering. "I look forward to it."

* * *

The second the door of Rex's apartment closes, Maul pushes Rex up against the wall and kisses him. His deft fingers make quick work of Rex's tunic, depositing it on the floor before turning his attention to Rex's throat.

Rex clutches at Maul's shoulders, breathing hard as Maul digs his teeth into Rex's skin, mouthing at the hollow of his throat, his chest, his shoulders, everywhere that Maul can reach. Maul's hands are roaming freely, sliding down over his hips, his ass, his thighs, before finally hooking behind Rex's knees and _lifting_ him into the air.

"You're mine," Maul hisses, and Rex's breath hitches, grabbing desperately for purchase as Maul carries him to the bedroom. He's only managed to make Maul jealous once before, but the sex afterwards had been _fantastic._ _"Mine,_ Captain," Maul repeats, shifting so that Rex's cock, already straining at his pants, is pressed against Maul's stomach. Rex bites his lip.

"Stop that," Maul rumbles, leaning forward to press a brief kiss to Rex's mouth. "I want to hear you." He shifts deliberately, making Rex gasp. "I want to hear _every_ noise you make, my dear Captain. Am I understood?"

Rex groans softly. "Yes, Maul."

"Good." Maul kisses Rex again, hot and filthy, and Rex gets so lost in it that he doesn't realize he's facedown on the bed with Maul's weight bearing down on him until it's already happened. "Because I'm going to make you _scream."_

Rex has just enough presence of mind to be grateful for the soundproofing in the apartment walls. This wasn't what he had in mind when he'd installed it, but it's _much_ better. "Please," he moans, cock twitching at Maul's sharp intake of breath. _"Please,_ make me scream, I want - I want you to make me scream -"

Maul growls, grabs Rex's hips to hold him still while he runs his tongue over the marks on Rex's shoulders, adding a few more just because he could. His thumbs hook under the hem of Rex's pants, stripping away both trousers and underthings without ceremony. "You're so beautiful," he murmurs, kissing at the nape of Rex's neck. _"Ner mesh'la alor'ad."_

Rex twists around, trying to catch Maul's mouth for a proper kiss, but Maul catches him before he can, holding him in place. "Do you still keep the ropes in your bag?"

"Oh, _fuck_ yes," Rex blurts out, going boneless.

Maul hums, stroking Rex's hip. "Where?"

"Uh. It's - _fuck -"_ Rex blanks for a moment, distracted by the warm, teasing touch drifting towards his aching cock. "Bottom. Under my armor."

"Good," Maul praises, rewarding Rex with a messy kiss before he pulls away. He sheds his shirt and trousers as he moves to the foot of the bed, where Rex keeps the battered old GAR duffel full of everything he'll need if he needs to cut and run at a moment's notice. (The rope is an indulgence; Maul presented the soft, braided cordage to him six months ago and Rex hasn't been able to give it up.)

Rex licks his lips as Maul moves, twisting around to get a better look - he's so fucking _gorgeous,_ gods, Rex wants to get his mouth all over those tattoos, he wants to feel those hands holding him in place. He wants a lot of things and he knows that Maul will give him all of it.

Maul glances over to Rex, catches his gaze. He smirks faintly as he kneels down next to the bag and Rex doesn't quite understand _why_ until he feels an invisible hand slide up the inside of his thigh.

 _"Fuck,"_ Rex gasps, spreading his legs wider as the pressure ghosts over his cock. "I - fuck, Maul -"

"Patience, my dear Captain," Maul murmurs, making a great show of withdrawing the modest length of cord and wrapping it around his wrist. "You remember the safeword, don't you? You remember what you have to say if you want me to stop?"

Rex nods.

"Good," Maul purrs, laughing softly at the way Rex whines, equal parts from the praise and from the phantom touch around his rim. Rex pants as Maul makes his way towards him, taking his _sweet fucking time -_

"Look at you," Maul breathes, leaning over to tie Rex's wrists to the headboard. "Such a pretty, eager thing. Waiting so nicely for someone to fuck you." He slides a hand from Rex's wrists - now held firmly in place by the rope - all the way down to Rex's ass, digging his fingers into the soft flesh. Rex shudders, letting out a soft noise and pushing his hips back against Maul's hand.

He doesn't moan until Maul brings his other hand up to hold Rex still, replacing the invisible touch of the Force with the solid warmth of his hands. It's not until Maul drags two fingers over Rex's exposed hole that he _sobs,_ pleasure shooting through him. "Maul - _please -"_

Maul pounces immediately. Rex cries out as Maul shoves his face into the pillow, his full weight pinning Rex to the bed. _Fuck, fuck, oh_ fuck - He can feel the fingers of Maul's free hand playing around his rim, robbing him of coherent thought. He can't hold back a whimper at the sensation; the harshness feels _so good_ against the sweet counterpoint of pleasure.

"But you weren't being good earlier, were you?" Maul's voice is impossibly soft in Rex's ear. "Answer me, Rex."

"N-no," Rex stutters out, squirming against the hold Maul has on him, desperate for friction against his aching cock. "No, Maul, no, I wasn't."

Maul strokes Rex's cheek. "That's right," he murmurs. "But now you're acting the perfect little fucktoy. Do you only behave for me when you want a dick inside you?"

"Oh _gods,"_ Rex moans. He isn't going to last, not like this, not with filthy words dripping from Maul's lips as he toys with Rex's hole. "I - I -"

Maul growls, digging his nails into Rex's scalp until Rex cries out, dizzy from the hot pleasure pooling in his stomach. "I asked you a _question,_ Rex," he hisses. "I expect you to answer."

"Yes, Maul," Rex gasps out. "I - fuck, _please -_ I only - _yes_ \- I w-want you to fuck me, please -"

Maul snorts, slipping his thumb into Rex's mouth. Rex sucks on the digit eagerly, swirling his tongue around it; it's not enough, not _nearly_ enough, but it's _so good._ "That much is obvious, from all that fucking noise you were making," Maul sneers.

"Please," Rex whines as Maul pulls his thumb out of Rex's mouth. "Please, Maul -"

"Please?" Maul's breath is warm against Rex's ear. "Please _what?"_

Rex _groans,_ the harsh growl going straight to his cock. _"Maul,"_ he begs, grinding his hips into the mattress. "I c - I can't -"

Maul slides a hand around Rex's throat, squeezing lightly. "You can," he whispers. "You _will._ Because you're _mine._ And you'll take what I give you, won't you?"

"Yes," Rex sobs. "I will, I'll take it, whatever you give me, _Maul please please I need -"_

The rest of his begging is lost in an inarticulate mess of syllables as Maul spreads Rex's ass and drags his tongue across Rex's hole. Rex _sobs,_ struggling against his bonds. He's so hard that it's painful, desperate for Maul to _touch him,_ _please -_ he whines helplessly as Maul's tongue swirls expertly over sensitive skin, _sofuckinggood_ -

"Maul," he manages, then _yells_ as Maul's tongue breaches him. The noises Rex makes as Maul tongue-fucks him can only be described as _wrecked,_ sobbing with want as Maul holds him in place and _ruins him._ "Maul, _fuck -_ fuck _fuck please,_ oh _gods -"_ He's pulling at the ropes again, he wants to _touch_ so badly. "Touch me - touch me, _please -"_

Instead of doing that, Maul pulls back and leans over, stroking at Rex's face. "Desperate little thing," he whispers. "Is that really all it takes for you?"

"Stop," Rex whines, arching into the touch. "Maul -"

Maul withdraws just enough to run his nails across Rex's scalp. "You remember the safeword, Rex?" he rumbles.

Rex nods.

"You want to use it?"

Rex shakes his head, panting. Gods, he just wants Maul to _touch_ him, please -

Maul smirks, sliding two fingers into Rex's mouth. "That's what I thought," he purrs as Rex sucks on them eagerly. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" he taunts. "Pretty thing, I know you are. Look at you, so _desperate_ for me." He pulls his fingers out, smirk widening as Rex whines. "Begging for anything I'll give you."

 _"Please,"_ Rex moans, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes as he writhes, desperate to get his hands on Maul's skin. "Oh gods - _gods_ \- please, please -"

Maul slides a spit-slicked finger into Rex's ass and Rex _yells,_ thrashing against his bonds as Maul adds a second finger, teasing him with fast, shallow thrusts. _"Please, please, please -"_

"So greedy," Maul pants, the sound of his voice sending shudders down Rex's spine. "So _eager_ to be fucked, aren't you, my dear?"

 _"Yes,"_ Rex gasps. "Yes, please, I need it, _please -"_

"No," Maul growls - Rex nearly comes right there, _fuck._ "You want more? You _earn it."_

Rex _does_ come at that, sobbing out Maul's name in a stuttering moan as the orgasm crashes through him, leaving him shaking and trembling under Maul - his touch, his weight, the hard muscle in his chest.

"Fucking _gods,"_ Rex sobs as Maul strokes his cock, overstimulating him until he came a second time with a spasm and a high, keening cry, head thrown back and tears flowing from his eyes. _"Maul -"_

 _"Mine,"_ Maul hisses, biting into Rex's shoulder. "My Rex, my Captain, _ner alor'ad -"_

Rex moans helplessly, hips jerking irregularly as Maul revists the bites and bruises spread across Rex's shoulders. One arm is wrapped around Rex's waist, the other hand is closed around Rex's throat. He's so fucking _hot_ like this; Rex wants Maul to fuck him so hard that he can feel it in his throat, that he forgets his name, his mission, that he forgets _everything_ but the feeling of Maul filling him up.

 _"Force,_ you're a mess," Maul gasps, pressing his forehead between Rex's shoulders as if to steady himself. _"Rex."_

Rex whines out a noise that's half an apology and half a plea.

Maul growls softly, nipping at Rex's skin. "You expect me to fuck you the way you want?" he demanded. "After you've been so greedy? Coming all over the place and I haven't heard a single thank you."

 _"Thank you,"_ Rex manages, shaking from the overstimulation Maul has put him through. He's equal parts relieved for the break and frustrated at not being touched. "Thank you, Maul, thank you - please -"

"Please _what?"_

Rex shuts his eyes. "Please fuck me," he whispers. "Fucking - split me open, please, I want to feel you, _please fuck me -"_

Maul hums, brushing his hand under Rex's chin. "Look at me, Rex."

Rex turns into the touch and opens his eyes obediently. His cheek is pressed into the pillow, damp with sweat and tears. Maul is looking down at him, eyes half-lidded, tongue licking at his lips. Rex, remembering how that tongue had felt inside of him, can't hold back a whine.

"You want to earn it?" Maul murmurs, running his thumb across Rex's lower lip.

Rex nods eagerly.

"Of course you do." The bed dips as Maul sits down, leaning over to undo the ropes. "You want to be good for me, Rex?"

"Yes," Rex says breathlessly, gripping at Maul's arms as Maul pulls him close. His wrists ache from the burn of the rope but he can't stop touching Maul, tracing the beautiful patterns of Maul's tattoos. He shifts, situating himself more comfortably in Maul's lap - and felt warm silicone against his thighs.

"When the _fuck_ were you going to mention this?" Rex asks hoarsely, winding a hand around the strap-on - _fuck,_ it's even thicker than he remembers. Distantly, he's impressed that he's managed to string a coherent sentence together; most of his brainpower is occupied with how fucking _good_ it's going to feel when Maul fucks him.

Maul smirks and nips at Rex's lip. "When I got around to it," he murmurs. "I believe you were about to earn it...?"

 _"Gods,_ yes," Rex moans against Maul's jaw.

Maul guides Rex lower and lower, letting Rex pause to lick at Maul's nipple and trace the inverted heart tattoo over his chest. "Such a beautiful thing you are," Maul croons, brushing a hand over Rex's brow. "You look so pretty like this, sprawled over my lap."

Rex keens at the praise. Maul pulls him back up for a kiss, deep and hungry and surprisingly tender. "Beautiful," he murmurs into Rex's mouth. Rex keens again, wrapping his arms around Maul's neck and kissing back eagerly. The rhythm Maul sets is languid; the arousal that had spiked in Rex's stomach tempers a bit as Maul rearranges Rex to his liking, until Rex is pressed chest-to-chest to Maul, so close that they're practically climbing into each others' skin. The strap-on is nestled in the cleft of Rex's ass, teasing - Rex tries to rub against it, but Maul holds him still.

It's good. It's _nice._ But it's not what Maul is asking for and it's not what Rex wants.

Rex runs his hand up the back of Maul's neck, scratching his nails lightly across the other man's scalp.

Maul gasps into Rex's mouth when Rex brushes his fingers against the sensitive cartilage at the base of his horns. Rex leans against him, catching his mouth for another kiss; Maul presses back, grabbing the back of Rex's neck and kissing him harder. "My captain," he rasps, breathing going ragged as Rex strokes his horns. "My captain, my dear captain, my Rex, _mine -"_

 _"Cyare,"_ Rex whispers back, and Maul _groans_ into Rex's mouth. _"Ner dar'jetii -"_

Rex cuts himself off with a yelp as Maul twists, pushing Rex back onto the mattress and licking at the bruises on his throat.

"Maul," Rex whispers, then cries out as Maul presses himself against Rex's cock. _"Maul."_

 _"Rex,"_ Maul growls, flipping Rex onto his stomach. "You still want me to fuck you?" he whispers into Rex's ear, re-doing the knots on Rex's wrists. "Want me to split you open, Rex? Want me to fuck you until you can't remember anything else?"

"Oh my fucking _gods,"_ Rex whimpers. "Yes - _please -"_

Maul presses a kiss to Rex's jawline. "You've been so good for me," he murmurs, stroking his hands over Rex's sweaty flanks. "So eager to take what I give you."

"Gods damn it," Rex bites out. _"Maul -"_

He moans as Maul slides into him, slicked-up and _perfect,_ stretching him out to the point of burning. He presses his face into the pillow, panting helplessly as Maul moves inside him, each thrust matched with a light pull on his weeping cock. Soon Rex's panting has been replaced with whimpers and he's shuddering, pushing his hips back into each thrust, begging for more in soft, bitten-off cries.

"You like that?" Maul pants above him. "Like being filled up?"

Rex stammers out a _yes._

"I know you do," Maul murmurs, pulling out with _excruciating_ slowness. Rex wails in desperation, clawing at the sheets. "You want more?"

"Please," Rex sobs as Maul's grip on his cock firms; there are stars in his vision, he's _so close._ _"Please."_

"If you insist," Maul purrs and slams into him, sinking in up to the hilt.

Rex _howls._ His vision goes white as he thrashes, sobbing with ecstasy - Maul fucks him through the orgasm, still stroking him, voice hoarse as praise mingles with filth on his lips, making Rex cry out as he comes down, still shaking.

"Maul," he manages, turning his face to the side to look over his shoulder. He whimpers at the sight - Maul, pupils blown wide, lips parted, throat marked with a dozen bruises, fucking Rex for all he's worth. His gaze meets Rex's at the same moment he changes the angle of his thrusts.

 _"Maul -"_ Rex all but screams, fresh tears streaming from his eyes as Maul hammers into his prostate with bruising force. Rex's cock is red and weeping against his stomach, both of Maul's hands now gripping Rex's hips with bruising force. Rex couldn't take himself in hand even if his hands weren't tied; every cell in his body is humming with need, fever-pitched and desperate. He's just lying there, so far gone there's nothing he can do but take the brutal, face-paced thrusts, sobbing and moaning as he begs Maul for _more, more, please_ -

"Beautiful," Maul groans, and that tips Rex over the edge.

He comes to several minutes later, still hazy, as Maul starts to touch him again, working him towards yet another climax. It still feels _really good,_ but Rex is unbalanced and reaching a point of _pleasurepain_ that he _doesn't_ like and he's not sure he'll have the presence of mind to tell Maul to _stop_ if he lets this go on.

"Red," Rex rasps. "Fuck - red -" He doesn't need to say it a second time; Maul's already withdrawn his fingers from Rex's cock and is swiftly undoing the knots at Rex's wrists. He does anyway, mostly because he can't stop himself.

He groans in relief as the last of the rope falls away, collapsing onto the bed without a thought for the mess. Maul rubs at Rex's wrists gently, soothing the raw skin and aching tendons. "Captain?"

"Mm." Rex fumbles an affirmative gesture with his free hand. "Fuck."

Maul chuckles, pressing a kiss to Rex's palm. "Indeed."


End file.
